Amelia's Birthday
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: FIRST SERIES, BOOK SIX: After almost twenty years from the events of the War of Darkness, Amelia, the Daughter of Percy and Annabeth, turns eighteen. Not only that, but, her parents have kept secrets. From not only her, but everyone. Amelia will need the help of her best friend, Eric. Find out how Amelia's big day goes. The real question is, will her plan work?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sun was coming up, the summer air was warm for November weather.

Camp Half-Blood was having a peaceful morning.  
The early morning was quiet and calming.

No monsters from the woods made any noise.  
It seemed like the universe was having a calming day.

Well, that's possible. It's Amelia's birthday. Of course her father would make it peaceful.

It is her eighteenth birthday. She's all grown up.

And, she wants to know the truth.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

I sighed.

'Of course I would have that nightmare.'

I sighed, again. I got up out of bed.

'Why do I keep having that dream. It makes no sense.'

Getting ready for the day, my birthday, still thinking about the dream I call nightmare.

Oh. Right. You might not know who I am.  
My name is Amelia Pond Jackson, Daughter of the Famous Primordials, Percy and Annabeth.

And, today is my eighteenth birthday.

Having getting ready in my skinny jeans and combat boots, also a orange camp t-shirt. I walk out the door.

Because of my parents, I can choose what cabin I want to be in. I chose Cabin three, Poseidon, while Eric, my cousin and best friend, chose the Hades cabin.

Due to the Chaos cabin being full, when Uncle Nico, Aunt Michaela, my dad, and the wolves stay there, I get the cabin to myself. Same with Eric.

But, my mom stays in her mother's cabin. Which I don't get.

I mean I know that they aren't married anymore. And, they're not together, but it seems like they don't talk at all.

I sighed silently, making my way to the dining pavilion.

"AMELIA!"

I looked up, Piper and Luke were walking out of the Chaos cabin.

"Hey, what's up?" I said, as they fell in step with me. It seemed easy for them, probably because they have to keep up with my dad and Aunt Michaela. Those two came be really fast sometimes.

"Came back from a distant planet. It was a nightmare." Luke shuddered. I laughed.

We walked the familiar path to the dining pavilion, passing the Hades' cabin. I turned my head, as I heard the door open. Standing in the doorway, with the same dark brown hair and light brown with some green eyes, Eric, my cousin/best friend. I was older by two and a half months. I love teasing him about it.

"Happy birthday Am!" He said merrily, as he walked in step with the three of us.

I smiled. I used to find that nickname annoying, but I don't mind it anymore.

"Thanks." I laughed.

We continued walking towards the dining pavilion, and to breakfast. Mm... Pancakes...

I was suddenly hit with the smell of breakfast, and sprinted the rest of the way, leaving Piper, Luke, and Eric in my dust.

Once I hit the border of the pavilion, I saw a someone familiar sitting at the usual table I sit at with Eric (Poseidon's).

"Dad!?"


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Dad!" I called out, racing to the table.

I was embraced by the best comforting, black haired, shadowy aura, and fatherly hug anyone could ever want. He still smells like the ocean, I grinned happily, never wanting this moment to end.

He released me, looking me up and down. He shook his head. "Happy birthday Amelia!" He grinned.

"Thanks dad! What did you get me?" I may seem like I'm spoiled, okay I might be. But, Dad always has at least something for me every time he visits.

"Guess." He looked at me, expectedly.

"Mhmm." I thought for a few seconds. "Jewelry from a distant planet? A species that is friendly and cuddly? A new weapon?" I asked, feeling excitement flow through me. Again, he shook his head.

I frown, thinking a little harder. A few more seconds pass, before I guessed again. "A surprise mission with a team." He raised an eyebrow. "Because you started them, well truly started them at eighteen." I blushed, feeling embarrassed.

He laughed. I looked up, he looked proud. "Of course you had to figure it out." He chuckled.

I blinked. "Wait? I can go?" He nodded. "I can finally go on a mission with the team?" He nodded, again. I launched myself into his arms, filling the air with 'thank you's.

After a few moments in the hug, my stomach rumbled, causing me to blush, and my dad to laugh and let me go get food.

I walked to the fire to sacrifice a portion, I sacrificed to my dad, Aunt Michaela, and Chaos (although he doesn't like it. Well, none of them do.) for the so far great birthday.

I went back to the table, noticing Eric was at the Hades table with Aunt Michaela and Uncle Nico, laughing and joking around.

I turned my attention back to my destination, frowning slightly at my dad only being there.

I sat down, looking down at food, frowning slightly in thought. Why isn't my mom here? Where was she? I know that my parents separated, but can't they talk and be there for me? On my birthday? Is that too much to ask?

"You know," My head snapped up. "Just because your Grandfather created horses, doesn't mean you should have a long face." My dad said, staring at me in slight worry.

I smiled at his hidden joke. "Why can't mom be here?" I asked.

He face fell, and paled slightly. He looked down at his food.

I continued, desperately. "I know you and mom had a fight and aren't together anymore, but why can't she be here? Surely, you two still talk, right?"

He closed his eyes. Aunt Michaela frowned and walked over. She sat next to me and across from dad. "What's up?" She asked, frowning in confusion.

I opened my mouth to speak, but dad beat me to it. "Nothing." His opened his eyes and he looked at me. "I wish I could answer you, Amelia, but I can't. I don't have all the answers." He stood up. "I'll see you later today." And, walked away.

Aunt Michaela frowned, and turned to me. "What did you ask him?" She asked.

"About mom not being here. And, why they don't talk." I was confused and sad on what happened.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Amelia." She stood up, and followed my dad's path.

I sat there confused, hurt, and desperate for answers.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

I paced.

Chiron lets the wolves, Eric, and I have our own schedule. As well as, Uncle Nico, but he isn't normally here. Actually, I heard that back when he was still a demi-god, he wasn't normally here.

Anyway, I paced. That was how I spent my free time after breakfast for.

I keep thinking on my parents.

They separated, I don't know why. I really think that no one, except them and Aunt Michaela, knows what they had fought about. All everyone knows is that they had a fight.

I didn't think it was this bad, on how my dad reacted.

I sighed, falling on my bed in the Poseidon cabin. The familiarity of cabin three soothed me, but not enough.

I groaned. I wish my parents would get back together...

Wait...

I sat up. Have my parents get back together...

I need Eric.

I ran to the wall that was facing my bed. Now that might seem weird, but my dad is the Primordial god of Shadows, of course I can shadow travel.

I landed in the dark cabin of the Hades cabin, making Eric to jump in his desk chair that was in the left back corner of the room.

I bit back a laugh. After a few moments, I couldn't contain it and started having a laughing fit.

Once I finally settled down, which took a few minutes, I grinned sitting crossed legged on the floor.

"What is it, Amelia?" Eric asked, annoyed at my appearance. I rolled my eyes, of course he was working. Eric was trying to experiment with a few of his powers, which was control over water(but, he couldn't freeze or boil water like I can. He had more of Uncle Nico's abilities.), healing from water, shadows, the dead, and he is amazing at the piano.

Right now, Eric was just writing theories on a piece of paper and consulting with at least three different books. He was the book worm. Which was weird because both his parents like doing things, while my dad was the doer, and my mom is the book worm. Strange, huh.

"I have a plan."

The effect was immediate, he turned in his chair looking curious. "I'm listening..."

Once I finish with my idea, Eric opened his mouth, as the door swung open.

We both turned to see Piper and Luke. "There you are!" Luke exclaimed in relief, walking towards me. "We've been looking all over for the birthday girl."

"What are you two doing?" Piper asked, as she closed the door and sat on a bed in the cabin. While Luke sat next to me.

Eric and I looked at each other.

I turned back to the duo. "What do you know about my parent's break up?"


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

After talking to Piper and Luke, and skipping lunch (but, we ate in the cabin), we put the plan in action.

I would explain it, but there isn't any time. If everything went according to plan, I might have all my answers.

I walked to the dining pavilion, already knowing that my mom was there, thanks to Piper asking her to come. It took Piper forty minutes to convince her. A great mother I have. I think she forgot my birthday...  
I hope she didn't.

Anyway, I walked into the pavilion, and saw my dad talking to Aunt Michaela at the Poseidon table. And, I noticed my mother at her table.

I took a detour, and walked to mom, who was sitting at the Athena table, instead.

"Mommy!" I called, rushing into her arms. She held me tight. I miss her hugs.

I peaked over, cautiously at my dad. He looked a little crestfallen with a sad smile, looking at the embrace.

I snuggled in my mom more. Wishing she would be here more often.

I physically collapsed in tears. I heard someone stood up from the direction of my Grandfather's table. Good, the plans working.

My mother tried to calm me down, but once I start, I can't stop.

A few minutes later, I felt another presence behind me. My dad...

"Amelia?" He asked, hesitantly. I felt him touch my back.

I cried harder, feeling the emotions I bottled up come out. My parents were never together with me. Or, maybe they never were together after they split up. And, that was when I was one and a half. Is this happiness what Eric feels with his parents? Because if so, I want it too.

"Amelia? Amelia, why are you crying?" My mom asked.

For one, I thought that was stupid. I pulled away from her, like she burned me.

I stared at her in disbelief. "Why am I crying? Why am I crying?" I felt my anger surface. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that my parents are finally in the same room? Or, maybe the fact that my mother hugged me for the first time since I was thirteen. You never hug me. It's me who hugged you a few minutes ago and when I turned sixteen." I felt hot angry tears fall from my eyes, but I kept going. It was worth it to see tears stream down her face as well. "And, maybe it's because you never told me you loved me, or that you were proud of my since I was thirteen. Dad comes and sees me more than you do. I can instantly tell he loves me and is proud. But, it's like I don't even know you. I can't even call you mom sometimes. I see Aunt Michaela with Eric so many times, even Piper was there for me more than you!" There, I did it. That was my seventeen years pent up anger and frustration.

I heard a painful groan. I look over to see Aunt Michaela with her head in her hands. "Michaela..." Uncle Nico rushed to her side.

"That's why you get headaches when you're here at camp." Dad started. "It's because of Amelia's bottled up emotions."

Aunt Michaela looked up, with an readable expression. "I give up. I quit. I'm sick of it." She stood up and swayed, Uncle Nico held her up right. "I'm sick of you two cowards. Just tell Amelia and everyone the truth of what happened in the woods that day. And, don't you dare Perseus," Dad's in trouble, she never uses his full first name. "Don't try to cover for Annabeth, it's her fault." She turned to mom. "And you, tell your daughter the truth before I do. And, you do not want that." Aunt Michaela almost spat. She sat down as Uncle Nico tried to calm her down.

I have never seen her that angry before. I turned wide eyed to my mom. "What does Aunt Michaela mean?" She flinched.

"Amelia, I... I didn't-" she started.

Michaela snorted in disgust.

"What. Does. She. Mean." I said with venom.

"Amelia..." My dad tried.

"Perseus, don't you dare. I am not afraid to kill you in front of Amelia." Aunt Michaela warned.

I was still staring at my mom. I couldn't take it anymore. "WHAT DOES SHE MEAN?!" I screamed.

My mother had tears streaming down her face. "I...I'm so sorry. My fatal flaw is deadly pride. Percy changed from when I met him at twelve and-" she started.

"Wait." Piper came into the conversation. "You broke up with Percy, because you were afraid that he would leave you. That he wouldn't love you anymore?" She asked, causing the everyone in the entire dining pavilion to gasp.

I forgot they were there. Yelling and fighting is normal for the Primordial families, but probably couldn't contain that shocking news.

My mother nodded crying more. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Percy." She said.

"Wait." Eric stood. "Can you two finally tell us what happened when you were kids?" He asked Aunt Michaela and dad.

Well, finally something went to plan.


	6. Epilogue: The Birthday Mission

Epilogue: The Birthday Mission

And, that was the story of my eighteenth birthday, where I learned why my parents broke up, how I got my mom back in my life, and that Aunt Michaela _does_ have a problem with too many emotions, since she _is_ the Primordial of emotions.

Though, Eric and I didn't get to hear the story of what happened when Dad and Aunt Michaela's childhood, they said it was too dangerous for us to know.

At least most of my questions were answered, and the plan worked perfectly thanks to Aunt Michaela's help (of course she knew what was happening the whole time).

Sorry, I have to go. I finally wrote down that day, but I have my birthday mission on a distant universe with a space traveling alien that Aunt Michaela and Dad get to go to. I hope all goes well.

I always wanted to meet him. And, I get to see the T.A.R.D.I.S. I was also named after a friend of his.

Anyway, later.

Amelia Pond Jackson

Daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson

Oh. Almost forgot. My parents are starting over. Hopefully, they _stay_ a couple this time.


End file.
